fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 045
A Spirit Carefree Synopsis A duel spirit crosses over to enjoy carnival games. Summary Two weeks have passed since Cameron's unsanctioned dream dive. Cameron's injuries have largely healed. While the bruise on his abdomen has been healing, it still causes some pain when Cameron over-exerts himself. In addition, the skin where he was burned is still a tad sensitive. Cameron was also punished and banned from activities outside of the School Festival, and his punishment lasts until the Monday after the festival. Cameron and Sofia continue to work hard on their Freshman Slifer Project for the School Festival. Their team has been decorating the Slifer Dorms and preparing treats for all who pass by. Cameron and Sofia decided on a rain gutter regatta with five stations ready, hoping for eight. There are only five days until the festival. During one night, a spirit descends in an orb of light and possesses a student, Hope Bowman. The next day, Hope begins to act strangely. She is ordinarily shy but becomes absolutely cheerful and chipper, causing people around her to become similarly gleeful. After a day, Cameron notices a particular glow about Hope that he had not seen before. Cameron speaks with Hope and realizes she is possessed by a Duel Spirit, who introduces herself as Freya, the Spirit of Victory. Freya is bothered that her contagious happiness does not affect Cameron. The intends to tell Lucy, but Freya pleads for Cameron to allow her to stay and have fun. Freya, in Hope's body, wanders the academy and plays some of the already finalized carnival games for the festival. Cameron intends to at least escort her, but Freya has set her fancied sights on Clovis and takes him with her. Cameron follows them around to keep Freya in check. After an exhausting day of keeping up with Freya, Cameron proposes a duel as that's how problems are often solved at the academy. If he wins Freya returns to the Spirit World. Freya, however, doesn't wish to duel Cameron because she says there is a "light" to him that she sees in the Spirit World all the time. She says a quite a few people at the academy have that "light", which Cameron realizes is her being able to identify psychic duelists. Freya wishes to duel someone "without light", an ordinary person as she finds them more fascinating. Freya ultimately challenges and defeats Clovis. Energized and happy, but exhausted from the duel, Freya dispirits from Hope and returns to the Spirit World but after giving Clovis and Cameron a kiss on the cheek as thanks for watching over her for the day. Afterward, Lucy calls Cameron to her office and explains she knew Hope was possessed. She did not intervene as Cameron was clearly doing his best to keep her watched and under control, which she appreciates. However, spirits Lucy says that Cameron should have told her to have Freya dispirited but part of being a psychic duelist is learning how to interact with spirits if they enter the human world. Cameron is shocked to hear Lucy imply that this isn't the first time it's happened. Lucy laughs and says the spirits tend to cross over yearly around this time to enjoy the festival themselves, and they often give the spirits a day to have fun so long as they don't cause damage. In addition, some spirits can become destructive and resistant if others force them to leave their hosts. The upside is that they can only be in their hosts for so long until they are exhausted and must return to the Spirit World. Cameron remembers Hope/Freya's exhaustion after a duel, understanding that dueling siphons a lot of their energy. Lucy explains that non-psychic duelists are not meant to host spirits and thus spirits cannot last long in them, usually no more than 1-2 days depending on the strength of the spirit. In addition, spirits cannot inhabit psychic duelists as they are "occupied". She also suggests that Freya was not even the only spirit who crossed over today. For Cameron's efforts, she lifts his punishment a week early so Cameron can fully enjoy the festival. Featured Duel: Clovis Dupont vs. Hope Bowman/Freya, Spirit of Victory Turn 1: Clovis Clovis sets a monster and two cards. Turn 2: Hope/Freya Hope Normal Summons "Nova Summoner" (1400/800). Hope enters her Battle Phase, and Clovis activates "Threatening Roar" to prevent Hope from attacking this turn. Hope sets two cards. Turn 3: Clovis Clovis activates Continuous Trap: "Wattcannon", inflicting 600 damage to Hope once per turn when he summons a Thunder monster. He Flip Summons "Batteryman Micro-Cell" (100/100). "Wattcannon" activates (Hope 4000 > 3400. He activates "Micro-Cell's" effect, Special Summoning "Batteryman AA" from his Deck in Attack Position (0/0). "Batteryman AA" gains 1000 ATK for each Attack Position "Batteryman AA" on the field (0 > 1000). Clovis activates "Inferno Reckless Summon," Special Summoning two more copies of "Batteryman AA" in Attack Position, making all "Batteryman's" ATK 3000. "Inferno Reckless Summon" allows Freya to Special Summon two more copies of "Nova Summoner" from her Deck in Defense Position. Clovis activates "Short Circuit" to destroy all cards on Freya's side of the field. Cameron activates "Destruction Jammer,", discarding one card to negate and destroy "Short Circuit". All 3 "Batteryman AA" destroy a copy of "Nova Summoner" (Freya 3400 > 1800). Hope activates the effects of all 3 "Nova Summoner" to Special Summon a Fairy Monster from her Deck with 1500 or less ATK and she Special Summons 3 copies of "Freya, Spirit of Victory" (100/100) in Attack Position. Each "Freya" increases the ATK/DEF of all Fairy monsters Hope controls by 400, thus giving them a 1200 ATK/DEF increase (3 "Freya": 100/100 > 1300/1300). Turn 4: Hope/Freya Hope banishes 2 copies of "Nova Summoner" from her GY to Special Summon "Soul of Purity and Light" (2000 > 3200/1600) from her hand in Attack Position. "Soul" destroys a copy of "Batteryman AA" (Clovis 4000 > 3800). The other two "Batteryman AA" lose 1000 ATK ("Batteryman AA": 3000 > 2000/0). A copy of "Freya" destroys "Micro-Cell" (Clovis 3800 > 2600). Turn 5: Clovis Clovis sacrifices a copy of "Batteryman AA" to Tribute Summon "Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon" (2400/1000). "Wattcannon" activates (Hope/Freya 1800 > 1200). By "Voltech Dragon's" effect, it gains 1000 ATK having used "AA" as a Tribute ("Voltech Dragon": 2400 > 3400/1000). "Batteryman AA" loses 1000 ATK ("Batteryman AA" 2000 > 1000/0). Clovis enters his Battle Phase, and "Voltech Dragon" loses 300 ATK due to "Soul's" effect ("Voltech Dragon": 3400 > 3100/1000). Clovis attempts to have "Voltech Dragon" attack a copy of "Freya" but they cannot be attacked if Hope controls another Fairy monster. "Voltech's" ATK returns to normal at the end of the Battle Phase. Clovis sets one card. Turn 6: Hope/Freya Hope sacrifices "Soul" to Tribute Summon "Tethys, Goddess of Light" (2400 > 3600/1800). "Tethys" destroys "Voltech" (Clovis 2600 > 2400). A copy of "Freya" attacks "Batteryman AA"; Clovis activates Continuous Trap: "Portable Battery Pack" to Special Summon 2 copies of "Batteryman AA" from his GY in Attack Position. Hope activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Portable Battery Pack" before it can resolve. The attack continues, and "AA" is destroyed (Clovis 2400 > 2100). The second and third copy of "Freya" attack directly (Clovis 2100 > 800 > 0). Hope/Freya wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Clovis' Duels